


Sauces en el invierno

by frozenyogurt



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Time Skips, lots of hugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Antes, Yut-Lung contaba el tiempo en medio de angustias, malos recuerdos y melancolía.Ahora, cuenta los días en las horas que faltan para que él y Sing vuelvan a verse.O cinco abrazos, cinco momentos en la vida de Yut-Lung y Sing.





	Sauces en el invierno

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que esta historia no tiene más excusa que tenía nostalgia de yuesing y se me ocurrió el clásico tema de cinco cosas, así que aquí está. Como siempre gracias a mi maravillosa @nylie por ser la mejor beta del mundo. Aquí seguimos llorando y negando el final de Banana Fish pero por fortuna tenemos a yuesing que nos consuele.
> 
> Como advertencia, la historia contiene spoilers y referencias al final de la serie.

Entierran a Lao Yen Tai un jueves por la tarde, en un cementerio muy cerca del Barrio Chino. Yut-Lung no asiste a su funeral, siendo consciente que no será bien recibido, pero no puede evitar pedirle a su chofer que estacione el coche desde una distancia prudente. Tampoco se atreve a bajar la ventana, así que se queda allí un instante, contemplando la congregación vestida de negro en la entrada. Hay decenas de rostros que desconoce y se muerde el labio inferior cuando transcurren los minutos y no distingue la silueta de Sing.

El tiempo pasa y Yut-Lung se desespera, al punto que le ordena a su chofer volver a casa. Mientras sube las escaleras, de regreso a su habitación, tiene ganas de reír. Lleva una carcajada atorada en la garganta, pensando en el ridículo que acaba de hacer. Hace dos días atrás, mientras terminaba de hacer los arreglos del funeral de su hermano, Sing le dijo alto y claro que no necesitaba ayuda. También le recordó que no era bienvenido, una advertencia innecesaria pues Yut-Lung, quien todavía sigue pisando en falso cada vez que se despierta, no quiere ponerse en más evidencia.

Lo primero que hace es darse una ducha, sumerge todo el cuerpo en la bañera, tratando de expiar de la piel viejas y nuevas culpas, que vienen a acosarlo sin pedir permiso. Yut-Lung recuerda darse baños así cuando era pequeño, hundirse en el agua, fantaseando con tener la fuerza suficiente para quedarse allí, en el fondo de la bañera y ahogarse finalmente, para escapar de sus hermanos. Pero nunca lo hizo antes y no lo hace ahora, tan sólo se queda allí hasta que gasta todas las burbujas aromáticas que encargó hace unos días.

Cuando sale del baño, todavía tiene el cabello húmedo, camina distraídamente buscando una toalla cuando la rígida silueta de Sing se cruza en su campo visual. Yut-Lung ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa, quedándose en completo silencio, contemplando a su inesperado invitado sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Se siente expuesto pues está allí en la intimidad de su habitación con ropa holgada, descalzo y con los cabellos goteando sobre la alfombra. Yut-Lung es lo opuesto a una apariencia presentable y quiere espetarle a Sing que no tiene derecho a entrar así, como si ésta fuera su propia casa. Pero, a pesar que abre la boca, ninguna queja se materializa en su garganta, pues algo en la postura rota de Sing frena todos sus impulsos.

Aunque está en su habitación, Yut-Lung se siente como un invitado en su propio espacio. Es incapaz de moverse, sobre todo cuando nota que Sing ni siquiera lo está mirando a la cara. Tiene los hombros caídos y la postura rígida, como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Se siente mareado cuando nota que el temblor de Sing son sollozos, entonces es cuando se atreve a acercarse, aunque siga sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Yut-Lung no puede evitar recordar que, hace tan sólo unos días atrás, el escenario era justo el opuesto. Era él quien, tirado sobre la alfombra, estaba llorando a lágrima viva, incapaz de contenerse.

El llanto de Sing es más pausado, como un motor que no acaba de arrancar. Le parece como si estuviera luchando con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse, lo nota por la forma en que se lleva las manos al rostro, frotándose las mejillas una y otra vez, para luego presionarse las sienes con fuerza.

—Sing…

Yut-Lung rompe el silencio llamándolo por su nombre y eso precipita todo lo demás. Es como una red que finalmente se rompe y vierte una avalancha a su paso. Sing grita, solloza decenas de frases que Yut-Lung apenas puede procesar. Culpa. Esa es la palabra que más se repite, la distingue entre las demás porque Sing llora todavía más cada vez que la pronuncia. Él no sabe qué hacer, pues teme que Sing caiga al piso por fin, exhausto y deshidratado de tanto llorar.

Movido por esa desesperación y el temor que Sing se desplome en cualquier momento, es que Yut-Lung espanta todos los miedos que lleva encima, da un par de pasos al frente y extiende los brazos hacia él. El nerviosismo se apodera de sus movimientos, Yut-Lung nunca da abrazos, a nadie, menos en unas circunstancias como éstas. Pero el llanto de Sing le encoge el pecho y titila en sus tímpanos, así que hace un esfuerzo y lo toma suavemente de la cintura, acercándolo hasta él.

Todas sus dudas se disipan en el momento en que Sing descansa el rostro sobre su pecho. Yut-Lung sabe que está haciendo lo correcto cuando siente los puños de Sing prenderse de la tela de su camisa. Sing tiembla como un animal herido y Yut-Lung lo sostiene como puede. No está seguro cuánto tiempo pasa, pero Sing no deja de llorar, justo cuando cree que los sollozos se apagan, estos regresan con más fuerza junto con alguna frase contundente.

—No puedo… no puedo ver a mi familia a la cara… es mi culpa —el cabello de Sing le hace cosquillas en la nariz, pero Yut-Lung se mantiene firme en la misma posición. Imperturbable en apariencia, como un sauce en medio del invierno. Siente que es su deber quedarse allí hasta que Sing sea quien decida alejarse— ni siquiera sé… sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Eiji. Yo… no podría…

Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, agradeciendo que Sing no pueda fijarse en esos detalles ahora mismo. Por supuesto que, finalmente, lo entiende. No se trata sólo de la muerte de Lao, sino de Ash Lynx y la tragedia de su asesinato. De cuán destrozado estará Eiji Okumura con la noticia. Yut-Lung se pregunta si acaso todos los caminos, sin importar cuáles sean, llevarán inevitablemente a ese mocoso japonés del que ahora Sing se siente responsable.

—No es tu culpa —dice de pronto, rompiendo su autoimpuesto voto de silencio. Sing no se mueve, arropado bajo sus brazos, pero sí que se estremece con la frase— lo que sucedió no es tu culpa. Puedes llamarlo. Puedes darle la noticia. Seguirá sin ser tu culpa.

Se arrepiente de haber sido tan enfático en la última frase, pues cree que eso es lo que impulsa a Sing a separarse de él. Es un gesto brusco y sorpresivo, Yut-Lung tiene que retroceder un par de pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y también el aliento. Se fija en el aspecto tan terrible que lleva Sing, quien se limpia las lágrimas a manotazos. Yut-Lung quiere detenerlo, pero Sing parece recuperar la compostura y lo mira a los ojos, un gesto solemne que le vale su respeto. Pero aquel destello de seguridad sólo dura un instante, pues entonces Sing mira con rapidez a su alrededor, una y otra vez, para después reparar de nuevo en Yut-Lung. La mirada es tan inquisitiva que le pone los pelos de punta, pero se mantiene en su sitio sin moverse, sin estar dispuesto a ceder terreno.

—Lo siento… vine a verte sin avisar… después que te dije que no eras bienvenido en…

—Da igual —se encoge de hombros, con el ceño fruncido, aunque tiene el presentimiento que Sing no va a creerle ni un poco.

—Pero arruiné tu camisa… y tu tarde, seguro tenías cosas que…

—Dije que da igual.

El silencio a continuación es incómodo, Sing vuelve a mirar al suelo mientras una oleada de irritación recorre el cuerpo de Yut-Lung. Sigue incómodo, moviéndose en arenas movedizas y la actitud de Sing no le está ayudando en lo absoluto.

—Gracias.

Es sólo una palabra, un susurro ahogado. Pero Yut-Lung lo escucha con claridad, porque resuena en sus tímpanos. Sing alza la vista, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él. Los movimientos son lentos y pausados, Yut-Lung podría alejarse si quisiera, pero se queda inmóvil, haciendo un esfuerzo a pesar que la repentina cercanía de Sing ahora lo intimida. Piensa que es ridículo, hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás, Sing lloraba desconsolado en su pecho. Pero ahora, con una cercanía consciente, con Sing tomándolo de las muñecas, Yut-Lung se siente asfixiado y atrapado, como un pájaro salvaje en una jaula.

El roce de Sing es cálido, pero todavía tembloroso, tiene rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.

—No tenía dónde ir. Gracias, Yut-Lung… —la frase se pierde en la inmensidad de su habitación y Yut-Lung se queda viendo las manos de Sing, los dedos rodeándole las muñecas. Un cosquilleo incómodo le empieza en la boca del estómago y va subiendo por su garganta, llegando hasta la punta de su nariz. Carraspea y ladea el rostro, evitando la mirada de Sing antes de responder.

—No es nada.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung tiene sangre en toda la ropa, salpicaduras en el rostro y hay un cadáver a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. Su guardaespaldas, el único que queda en pie, lo toma del brazo y tira de él con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo. El sonido de los disparos todavía resuena en sus oídos, Yut-Lung se siente aturdido así que se deja mover como si se tratara de un muñeco. Hay demasiada conmoción a su alrededor, ruidos y murmullos que no hacen más que despertar viejos miedos e inseguridades. No puede evitar preguntarse en qué se equivocó, si las negociaciones con aquel mafioso iban tan bien. Quizás ese fue su problema, confiarse demasiado.

Cuando su guardaespaldas lo acomoda en la trastienda de aquel bar, ahora abatido a tiros, Yut-Lung maldice haber sido tan ingenuo. Lleva un año expiando culpas, reconstruyendo el Barrio Chino y sus intrincadas relaciones, tal y como se lo prometió a Sing. Aunque fue difícil al principio, valiéndose más que nada de su poder económico para ganarse el respeto de su gente, pensaba que ya tenía ganado un terreno sólido.

Sin embargo, mientras observa la punta de sus zapatos completamente manchados de sangre, se da cuenta que no es más que un mocoso estúpido. Para un sector del Barrio Chino, Yut-Lung sigue siendo un adolescente demasiado ambicioso, acomodado en un trono que no merece. Si sus escoltas no hubieran actuado a tiempo, en este momento estaría desangrándose en el suelo. Se siente más estúpido cuando recuerda que, hace unas horas, Sing lo llamó para preguntarle si no quería que lo acompañara. Él le aseguró que no era necesario, creía que aquel pacto de no agresión estaba más que listo y sólo iba a una comida para terminar las formalidades. Sing está preparando los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, tiene que invertir su tiempo en cosas más provechosas que reuniones en el bajo mundo de Manhattan.

Pero ahora, no puede evitar imaginarse la bronca que le echará apenas lo vea. Sing va a reírse en su cara, por haberse confiado tanto.

—Nuestro contacto en la policía ha podido desviar la atención, pero sólo será un momento. Debemos irnos cuanto antes… —su jefe de guardaespaldas no le da tiempo para contradecirlo, pues de nuevo lo toma con firmeza del brazo, sacándolo por la puerta trasera. Mientras llegan al auto, le dice a Yut-Lung que no pueden ir a su casa directamente, por razones de seguridad. Él no hace preguntas, se sienta en la parte de atrás del coche y lamenta que toda la sangre esté destruyendo el cuero de los asientos.

Yut-Lung termina escondiéndose en un apartamento que ni siquiera está a su nombre, en las afueras de Manhattan. Recuerda que, cuando le sugirió a Sing utilizar su nombre para los papeles de esa propiedad, él se negó rotundamente. Eso sucedió hace un par de meses atrás, fue una de las últimas discusiones en que dejaron de hablarse por unos cuántos días. Cuando entra en la cocina del apartamento para buscar un vaso de agua, se encuentra con el lugar exacto en que Sing zanjó aquella discusión. Dio un manotazo a la nevera, diciéndole a Yut-Lung que no quería tener una propiedad a menos que la hubiera ganado con su propio dinero. Sing es terco y orgulloso, no quiso entender las razones de Yut-Lung y acabó marchándose de allí sin mirar atrás.

Frunce el ceño, Yut-Lung no sabe por qué se pone a pensar en esas cosas en un momento como éste. Observa el vaso medio vacío entre las manos y las salpicaduras que tiene en los antebrazos, mientras piensa en la expresión contraída de Sing en aquella ocasión, antes de huir dando un portazo.

Yut-Lung se aproxima al primer baño que encuentra, observando en el espejo el aspecto tan espantoso que tiene. Humedece una de las toallas y la frota contra su rostro, una y otra vez, hasta que las salpicaduras por fin ceden. Continúa limpiándose, frotándose también las manos y los antebrazos, hasta que la toalla se tiñe casi por completo en un extremo. Cuando vuelve a mirarse al espejo, al menos su piel está limpia, pero lo mejor será que vaya despidiéndose de la ropa que lleva puesta. Duda mucho que ni con la mejor lavada, la sangre termine de irse por completo, la tela está arruinada. También tiene que lavarse el pelo, pero esperará volver a casa.  

La voz de Sing es lo que hace que salga del baño apresuradamente. Lo escucha discutir con su guardaespaldas, ambos hablan tan rápido y a gritos, que Yut-Lung no puede seguir la conversación. Quiere preguntar qué demonios está pasando, pero la silueta de Sing se atraviesa en su camino. Está allí frente a él, al final del pasillo, con el rostro pálido y los labios en una expresión de angustia que toma a Yut-Lung por sorpresa.

—No tienes que gritar para…

No termina la frase. Sing atraviesa todo el pasillo hasta abrazarlo con fuerza. Yut-Lung se estremece ante el contacto, se queda quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo la respiración. Sing lo estrecha con fuerza, frotándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras Yut-Lung intenta procesar lo que sucede. Inspira profundo y reconoce la fragancia en la punta de su nariz, es esa esencia cítrica que le obsequió a Sing por su cumpleaños, un par de meses atrás. Yut-Lung lo recuerda especialmente, porque Sing en lugar de dar gracias, lo primero que preguntó fue si acaso olía mal.

—Sing…

—Llevo horas buscándote. Cuando escuché del tiroteo… Cain dijo que no había sobrevivientes. Pensé que… —Sing habla con voz rota, su respiración le hace cosquillas en la nuca y entonces es consciente de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos. La primera vez que se dieron un abrazo, lo propició Yut-Lung y en ese momento, Sing era un adolescente al que todavía le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Ahora ambos tienen la misma estatura y Sing cada día que pasa tiene los hombros más anchos— pensé que habías muerto. ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡La próxima vez iré contigo aunque no quieras!

Yut-Lung intenta separarse lo suficiente para encontrar sus miradas, decirle que no es necesario que se preocupe, pero el abrazo de Sing es demasiado firme. Es un gesto cálido que remueve sus cimientos, germinando en su interior un pálpito extraño y desconocido. Hace un esfuerzo por identificar aquello que revolotea en su pecho, pero no lo consigue. Quizás es incredulidad o incomprensión, porque Yut-Lung está seguro que nunca nadie lo ha abrazado de aquella manera. Sing se aferra a él como si tuviese miedo que Yut-Lung fuera a desvanecerse. Bajo la piel de Sing hay una desesperación tan visceral, que Yut-Lung no sabe qué hacer con ella. Por un instante, el palpitar en su pecho es tan frenético que cree que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Cierra los ojos, aspirando hondo el aroma de Sing, aferrando ambas manos sobre su espalda.

—Está bien. La próxima vez… la próxima vez iremos juntos —susurra contra el hombro de Sing, quien se ríe por lo bajo. Después de escuchar disparos y gritos, a Yut-Lung le parece un sonido glorioso.

—Me agradas más cuando me haces caso.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung no tiene idea por qué Sing escogió aquella cafetería minúscula. Lo llamó hace aproximadamente una hora atrás, para pedirle que por favor se vieran, porque era urgente. Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonsacarle información, Sing no dio su brazo a torcer, así que ahora él está esperando impacientemente en el rincón más apartado de la cafetería. Puede parecer premeditado, pero Yut-Lung está allí porque era la única mesa disponible en ese momento.

Mientras espera a Sing, ordena un batido de fresa. Se siente infantil cuando la camarera le trae aquel enorme vaso con una fresa en el borde, pero toda vergüenza se desvanece al primer sorbo. Está tan delicioso que ni siquiera le importa tanto que Sing llegue con unos minutos de retraso.

No tiene que levantar la vista de su batido para sentir a Sing llegar. Lo escucha con claridad abrir la puerta, el timbre de su voz preguntándole a alguien sobre una reservación. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, dispuesto a decirle que no pudo reservar porque esto es una cafetería y no un restaurante de lujo. Está decidido a reñirlo, pero cuando alza la vista, Sing ya está frente a la mesa, con una sonrisa tan radiante que Yut-Lung queda paralizado por un instante. Es como mirar el sol directamente, sus pupilas se contraen y tiene que desviar la vista un segundo para que no duela.

—Llegas tarde, Sing Soo-Ling… —masculla, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sing no toma asiento frente a él, sino que se sienta a su lado, provocando que Yut-Lung se deslice hacia la izquierda para hacerle espacio. Tiene que tomar el vaso entre las manos para poder terminar a gusto lo que queda de su batido, pero a Sing no parece importarle en lo más mínimo estar ocupando sin miramientos su espacio personal.

—¡El metro estaba atestado! ¡Te lo juro! No tenía idea que a esta hora y en fin de semana estuviese tan lleno… —expansivo como siempre, Sing apoya los hombros sobre la mesa y se queda mirando a Yut-Lung fijamente. Por suerte, parece estar interesado en el batido que él tiene entre las manos, al punto que lo señala con su dedo índice— ¿Está bueno?

Yut-Lung tiene que morderse la lengua para no darle una efusiva respuesta afirmativa, pues no quiere perder la dignidad más de lo necesario aquella tarde. Así que se limita a encogerse de hombros, mientras que Sing le responde con una risita incrédula. Con tanto tiempo de conocerse, Yut-Lung sabe que ese idiota tiene la capacidad de leerlo sin dificultad, así que probablemente adivine que está disfrutando de ese batido más de la cuenta.

—Me da uno de fresa también, por favor —Sing le hace un guiño a la mesera, quien se deshace en sonrisas mientras le toma el pedido. Yut-Lung no dice nada mientras termina el batido de un último sorbo, conteniendo lo mejor que puede la curiosidad que lleva encima. Sing lo citó allí con demasiada efusividad y sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, también le aseguró que no tenía que llevar a todos sus guardaespaldas porque se trataba de una simple salida de amigos.

Amigos. La palabra todavía resuena mal contra el paladar de Yut-Lung cada vez que la pronuncia y estremece sus oídos cuando la escucha de labios de Sing. Sabe que es ridículo, porque mucho ha pasado desde que estaban en bandos enemigos, en medio de un infierno sobre el cual ninguno de los dos tenía verdadero control. Parece que han pasado décadas desde que Sing llegó a su casa a confrontarlo por haber conspirado contra Eiji Okumura. En realidad, sólo han sido un par de años, pero las cosas entre los dos han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Hay momentos en los que Yut-Lung todavía no cree que se merezca algo tan simple como esto. Estar allí, en medio de una cafetería con Sing, como si fuera una persona como cualquier otra. Alguien que no está constantemente atormentado por su pasado y que no tiene una carga tan pesada sobre los hombros. En este preciso instante, no es más que un cliente más de aquella cafetería. La risa de Sing le recuerda que, por más irreal que parezca, esta es su realidad.

—¿Ya me vas a decir por qué demonios me citaste aquí? —Yut-Lung se atreve por fin a preguntar directamente cuando la camarera regresa con el batido de fresa para Sing. Por supuesto, él se hace el interesante antes de responder, revolviendo primero el batido con la pajita.

Yut-Lung está a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando Sing deja el teléfono sobre la mesa. Al principio, no entiende qué está haciendo hasta que reconoce el sello de la Universidad Estatal de New York. Se inclina ligeramente sobre la mesa, tomando el teléfono con la mano y leyendo las primeras líneas del correo. No tiene que terminar para saber de qué se trata, pero de todas formas sigue leyendo hasta el final, donde con una simple frase le confirman a Sing que aceptaron su solicitud. En un par de meses será oficialmente un estudiante universitario.

Cuando encuentra sus miradas, se topa con la sonrisa de Sing. Radiante y maravillosa. Yut-Lung frunce la nariz y desliza el teléfono sobre la mesa, acercándolo hacia él una vez más. Le parece que fue ayer cuando tuvieron la primera conversación respecto a los estudios de Sing. Aunque Yut-Lung le sugirió que podía aplicar a cualquier universidad que quisiera, Sing insistió en que tenía que seguir su educación superior en New York. Sus palabras exactas fueron que no podía dejar a Yut-Lung solo con todos los asuntos del Barrio Chino.

Todavía hoy le sigue pareciendo una completa necedad, pero ya no tiene sentido discutir con Sing al respecto. Después de todo, consiguió lo que quería y parece extasiado, se merece festejar este triunfo luego de todas las noches que se mató estudiando para el examen de admisión.

—Felicidades, Sing.

Yut-Lung tiene más frases para expresar lo feliz que está por él, lo orgulloso que se siente. Pero no consigue materializar ninguna, pues Sing se inclina y le da un sentido abrazo. Es un gesto intenso que paraliza a Yut-Lung, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ahoga su propio suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los brazos de Sing lo estrujan con fuerza. Cuando lo piensa con más detenimiento, tendría que ser al revés. Él abrazando a Sing para felicitarlo por su ingreso a la universidad.  El problema es que, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, Yut-Lung sigue siendo muy torpe para el contacto físico.

—Comienzo clases en septiembre, así que tengo unos meses para convencer a mamá que no me pasará absolutamente nada viviendo por mi cuenta —Sing se ríe, alejándose lentamente de Yut-Lung, aunque nunca recupera del todo su espacio personal— ya le dije que no estaré muy lejos, pero no hace caso. ¡Lo mismo va para ti! Seguiré estando cerca, para que no me extrañes demasiado.

Aquella declaración, en un tono tan excesivamente dramático, junto con la carcajada de Sing, sólo consiguen que Yut-Lung se ponga más nervioso. Se remueve en su asiento, con la calidez del abrazo de Yut-Lung todavía revoloteando a su alrededor como un arrullo demasiado armónico. De pronto, es más de lo que puede manejar y suelta un respingo, deslizándose en dirección contraria en su asiento.

—No seas ridículo, Sing.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung sigue teniendo negocios a su nombre en Hong Kong. Tiene infinidad de poderes notariales, para que sus representantes legales se encarguen sin mucho problema de todos sus asuntos. Sin embargo, tiene que hacer al menos un viaje anual de rigor, para revisar que todo esté en orden. En más de una ocasión, ha pensado en vender esos negocios, como una forma de dejar el pasado atrás. Pero, por alguna razón, es incapaz de hacerlo. La última vez que trajo ese tema sobre la mesa, Sing le dijo que podía vender sus negocios en Hong Kong cuando estuviera listo.

Listo. Es una palabra tan ambigua que lo irrita cada vez que la escucha. Yut-Lung no está seguro cuándo estará listo para dejar ir el pasado. Algunas noches, todavía tiene pesadillas y escucha los gritos desesperados de su madre, pidiendo piedad. A veces, cuando su habitación está en absoluto silencio, escucha la risa de Wang-Lung. En otras ocasiones, mientras se está bañando, encuentra viejas cicatrices sobre su piel y recuerda todas las lágrimas que derramó cada vez que Hua-Lung quedaba a solas con él.

Sabe que, aunque Sing se lo diga de buena fe, quizás nunca esté listo. Hay ciertas cosas que nos marcan para siempre.

El teléfono suena mientras él está acomodado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. El nombre de Sing parpadea en la pantalla y Yut-Lung hace cuentas en su cabeza, calculando la hora que es del otro lado del mundo.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo a estas horas?

—Pues yo estoy muy bien, Yut-Lung. ¡Muchas gracias por preguntar! ¿Cómo te trata Hong Kong?

Suelta un respingo, reacomodándose en su asiento y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su avión despega vuelo en menos de una hora, es un viaje muy largo de regreso a New York. Pero Sing ya sabe todo esto, así que no entiende el por qué de aquella llamada. Tienen una reunión en dos días, para repasar el estado de algunas cosas. En los últimos años han conseguido restaurar el orden en Barrio Chino, pero desde hace un par de meses, han tenido algunos problemas con la mafia italiana otra vez. Sing insiste en que es un problema que pueden solucionar sin tantas complicaciones, pero Yut-Lung lleva dos semanas en Hong Kong y quiere un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

—Ya estoy en el aeropuerto.

—Me imagino… son como trece horas de vuelo, ¿no? Aquí tengo los datos, pasaré por ti al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? Sing… ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo. Mi chofer pasará por…

—Ya sé, pero yo voy a ir con él. No estoy llamando para pedirte permiso, sólo llamé para saber cómo estabas y desearte un buen viaje.

Si estuviera frente a él, Yut-Lung apenas podría contener las ganas que tiene de ahorcarlo. Pero desiste de discutir con Sing, a estas alturas y con tantos años de conocerse sabe que no va a ganar esa batalla.

—Gracias, Sing —aunque hace un esfuerzo por no sonar resignado, duda que le salga tan bien como quisiera, en especial porque escucha la risa de Sing. Puede imaginárselo perfectamente, recostado en la cama, fascinado de meterse con Yut-Lung y no recibir consecuencias inmediatas. Mientras más piensa en ello, más se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo echa de menos. Tan sólo le da vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, porque han sido tan sólo dos semanas, cuando Sing estaba en la universidad pasaban fácilmente un mes sin verse y no era el fin del mundo.

Pero ahora, años después, tan acostumbrados a la rutina del otro, la ausencia se siente diferente. Es un peso distinto sobre su pecho, cada vez que viaja y Sing no lo acompaña.

—Te veo del otro lado, Yut-Lung.

Cuando cierra la llamada, Yut-Lung apaga el teléfono, pues cada vez falta menos para que sea el momento de abordar el avión. Además, aparte de Sing, nadie más va a llamarlo.

Aunque son muchas horas de vuelo, Yut-Lung es incapaz de conciliar el sueño por más de dos horas consecutivas. Dormita, cambia de posición infinitas veces y cuando falta menos de la mitad del viaje, decide rendirse y revisar minuciosamente la selección de películas que tiene disponibles. También ordena algo para comer, aunque no tenga apetito, llegará en la noche y aspira a dormir, así que no quiere perder el tiempo con minucias como la cena.

El vuelo llega con unos cuantos minutos de retraso, Yut-Lung es de los primeros en bajar del avión, pero su maleta demora en salir más de lo esperado. Tiene el pasaporte en la mano, revisándolo compulsivamente para entretenerse y contener el impulso de encender el teléfono, a pesar que ya debe tener cobertura. No sabe de dónde viene aquel arrebato infantil, pues sabe que lo más lógico es escribirle a Sing para avisarle por qué se está demorando, pero se resiste.

Ni siquiera cuando está por fin arrastrando la maleta hacia la entrada de migración, enciende el teléfono. Tampoco es necesario, porque apenas tiene su pasaporte en la mano otra vez, no demora demasiado en distinguir la silueta de Sing. Está sonriéndole, en medio de la multitud que también está esperando al resto de los pasajeros. Yut-Lung sabe que no es cierto, pero por un instante se lo imagina irradiando tanta luz como lo hace el sol cada mañana. Si no estuviera rodeado de gente, un mar de personas que lo arrastraría sin parar, Yut-Lung se hubiese detenido tan sólo a contemplarlo.

Desde hace años, la presencia de Sing es una constante en su vida, tal vez la única cosa que sigue allí en su rutina, completamente inalterable. Avanza despacio y sin prisa en dirección a Sing, no pasa por alto que no hay rastro de su chofer en ningún sitio. Cuando está por fin frente a Sing, éste se inclina para tomar la manija de la maleta, arrastrándola hacia él.

—Viniste, al final —comenta, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Por supuesto que no, eres tan terco como una mula —Yut-Lung pone los ojos en blanco y lo único que recibe a cambio es la risa franca de Sing. Ladea el rostro, sintiéndose atrapado en su juego y no lleva de regreso en New York ni una hora.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

—Bien… —mira de reojo a Sing, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hay algo ansioso en la pregunta de Sing, le parece que quiere una respuesta menos vaga que esa, pero tampoco sabe cómo hablar sobre algo tan aburrido como su vuelo desde Hong Kong.

Está a punto de decirle a Sing que ya quiere ir directamente a su casa, pero éste se inclina rápido para darle un abrazo. Yut-Lung suelta un respingo, sorprendido por el gesto tan espontáneo. Cierra los ojos por un instante, sin importar que están en el aeropuerto, en medio de un montón de personas que no dejan de moverse. La cabeza de Sing descansa sobre su hombro y, de pronto, es muy consciente del paso del tiempo. Cuando se conocieron, Sing no era más que un mocoso y ahora es un hombre que le saca unos cuantos centímetros.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Yut-Lung hunde más el rostro en el pecho de Sing, entregándose al abrazo. Sí que lo echó de menos. Muchísimo. Inspira hondo, impregnándose del aroma de Sing. De pronto, todas las horas de vuelo valen la pena, para llegar justo a este momento.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yut-Lung.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung llega a su casa casi una hora más tarde de lo previsto gracias al tráfico. Son los primeros días de diciembre, no quiere imaginarse lo que serán las semanas previas a Navidad y Año Nuevo, un completo desastre. Cuando llega, lo único que quiere es hundirse en la bañera hasta que se le arruguen las puntas de los dedos. Se desenreda la bufanda y la deja descuidadamente sobre la cama, para después buscar una muda de ropa en su armario. Escoge la camiseta más ancha que encuentra y los pantalones más holgados que hay en el perchero. Tiene veinticuatro años, pero Sing suele decirle que tiene costumbres tan arcaicas como un anciano.

A él no le importan sus comentarios malintencionados, no hay nada tan reparador como un baño de burbujas. Sumerge todo su cuerpo en el agua tibia por un par de minutos, conteniendo la respiración, dejando ir las pesadas reuniones de negocios de la mañana y también toda la situación estresante que envuelve al Barrio Chino los últimos meses. Hay una nueva mafia infiltrada en los bajos mundos de New York y cada vez es más difícil mantenerlos a raya. Yut-Lung quiere evitar, en lo posible, un baño de sangre; hace mucho tiempo aprendió que si se abre camino sobre un monte de cadáveres, las consecuencias acabarán llegando a él tarde o temprano. Yut-Lung quiere negociar y Sing está de acuerdo con él, aunque no suele decírselo para evitar que su ego suba hasta las nubes. Siempre que Sing aprueba sus ideas a la primera, la situación prospera rápidamente.

El problema es que esta mafia y sus líderes son más escurridizos de lo que Yut-Lung pensó en un inicio. No está seguro hasta cuándo pueda prolongarse esta incertidumbre.

Cuando sale de la bañera, escucha el sonido de la televisión que se cuela a través de la puerta. Él no le presta demasiada atención, se quita el gorro de baño y deja caer el cabello sobre su espalda. Lo cepilla minuciosamente, asegurándose que no haya ningún nudo en las puntas. Siempre le toma unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando Sing está con él, se queja diciendo que demora casi una hora.

Sing, como siempre, es un exagerado.

Yut-Lung se coloca su ropa, nueva y holgada, para después abrir la puerta. Tal y como espera, Sing está recostado en la cama, aparentemente atento a lo que pasa en la televisión. Él no puede evitar satisfacer su curiosidad y se fija en la pantalla, donde hay un grupo de mujeres danzando alrededor de una jarra de colores. Frunce el ceño y mira de nuevo a Sing, quien parece bastante divertido con su expresión.

—¿Pero qué mierda estás viendo? No, olvídalo, realmente no quiero saber —Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, acercándose despacio hacia el borde de la cama. Sing sigue riéndose, recostado a sus anchas, en medio de varias almohadas.

Fue justo en esta habitación que se dieron su primer beso. Hace dos años atrás, una tarde en que Yut-Lung estaba especialmente melancólico, evocando a su madre. Sing llegó con un paquete lleno de tartaleta de frutas, diciéndole que había abierto una nueva tienda en el centro del Barrio Chino y que tenía que probar todo el menú.

Desde entonces, Yut-Lung deja de contar el tiempo en angustias, malos recuerdos y melancolía. Ahora, cuenta los días en las horas que faltan para que él y Sing vuelvan a verse. Sabe que no es más que una completa ridiculez, un comportamiento netamente infantil, pero no puede evitarlo.

—¡Es un concurso de talentos! Lo sabrías si vieras algo más que las noticias o esos programas cargados de dramatismo que tanto te gustan —aunque Sing se está burlando abiertamente de él, Yut-Lung decide ignorarlo. Se desliza en la cama, buscando el cuerpo de Sing, abrazándolo por la cintura y cerrando los ojos. Ese gesto tan simple, provoca que todo el cansancio que lleva aguantando, se desborde por fin en todo su cuerpo. Yut-Lung suspira, mientras siente las manos de Sing acariciar su pelo. Aunque al principio la cercanía de Sing le resultaba incómoda, ahora cada roce suyo es más que suficiente para estremecer todos sus sentidos. Conoce sin dificultad cada rincón del cuerpo de Sing y viceversa. Sing conoce cada una de sus cicatrices, de todos sus miedos. 

Se queda en la misma posición por varios minutos, en completo silencio, tan sólo disfrutando de la presencia de Sing. Aunque él suele acompañarlo en el trabajo, en negociaciones, los momentos que más valora son de este tipo. Cuando Sing no es su mano derecha, sino su constante compañía. A veces, cuando se despierta de improviso algunas noches y ve a Sing recostado a su lado, vuelve a sorprenderse de que esto le esté sucediendo precisamente a él. Yut-Lung está seguro que no hizo nada para merecer esto, pero de todas formas quiere disfrutarlo a manos llenas.

—¿Qué tal el día? —Sing continúa acariciando su pelo. Es la primera vez que se ven durante el día y Yut-Lung deja que la frase se asienta dentro de la habitación. Permanece con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a Sing con más fuerza.

—Ahora está mucho mejor.

Todavía sigue sintiéndose cursi cada vez que dice alguna de esas frases. Sing también parece divertido, porque lo toma por la cintura, acercándolo todavía más hacia él. Yut-Lung ladea el rostro, rozando sus narices lo mejor que puede. Antes que pueda darse cuenta, Sing lo está besando. Es un gesto cálido y firme, que le estremece todo el cuerpo. Ahora la vida de ambos está llena de lugares comunes, un camino conjunto que han construido improvisadamente, casi sin darse cuenta. Un buen día, Yut-Lung supo que no quería separarse de Sing, que era la piedra angular de su vida. Ya no puede imaginarse un contexto en el que estén separados.

—¿Ahora quién es el cursi sin remedio? —Sing utiliza sus propias palabras en su contra, pues Yut-Lung suele decírselo cada vez que él llega con un regalo improvisado. La última vez, llegó con un ridículo peluche en forma de conejo, porque al parecer tenía una expresión que le recordaba a Yut-Lung. Aunque él se quejó decenas de veces, lo cierto es que ahora el peluche reposa en una de las estanterías que está en su habitación.

Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, reposando otra vez el rostro sobre el pecho de Sing. Cierra los ojos en inspira hondo, sintiendo como ambos se funden en un abrazo.

—Ya cállate —la única respuesta que recibe es, de nuevo, la risa de Sing. Una cálida carcajada y sus brazos, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, en especial para hablar de yuesing <3


End file.
